General Tang
by esbmusic42
Summary: She hated being popular. It just wasn't fun anymore. Shamed as she should have been to admit it, she wanted what Tootie had. Trixie-centric. Pairings to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Trixie Tang stifled a cheer of triumph as she turned the page of the latest issue of Crash Nebula, the brave space warrior who, this week, saved the world from Dr. Neptune and rescued the fair Amphitrite. She closed her eyes, imagining that she was the one saving the universe from evil. She'd be the bravest warrior out there, and the first woman to earn her place as a General. General Tang, it really did have a nice ring to it, Trixie reasoned. A name that commanded respect for all the right reasons.

Which reminded her of the wrong.

She closed the delicate booklet as if it was a glass statuette that could break at any moment, and reveled in those last moments in her world of action before slipping the comic book into her Sayonara Pussycat case. She winced, staring at the smiling cat face below her. Seriously, why didn't everybody find it creepy? It just…smiles. All the time. And it mews. It doesn't "meow" like a normal cat but…mews. She shuddered, already missing the unlamented pages of the papery heaven she held only minutes before.

Well, one more touch wouldn't hurt, Trixie decided, opening the case slowly to brush a delicate finger across the cover of the comic book. She was so close, her fingernail barely touching the front cover, before:

"TRIXIIIE!" The mentioned girl gasped, her fingernail digging into the image of the brave warriors face. Trixie looked in horror as the realization washed over her that she ripped the front cover.

"God dammit," she swore, hastily putting it back in its case, and stuffing the painfully pink plastic into her backpack. She brushed her clothes down and fixed her hair, pushing it back with her God-awful pink headband, before unlocking the door of the cubical, her neon-pink backpack hanging off her shoulder. She opened the door, only to encounter her (however loosely the title was awarded) best friend, Veronica Richards.

"What the fuck, like, took you so long?" Trixie twitched a little at the annoying voice, but sighed. Just let it go, the mantra repeated in her head all day, it seemed. It's not like it was Veronica's fault that her voice was so…squeaky. And that she was ridiculously stupid. And shallow. And blonde. She closed her eyes and focused on her mission. It was the Commander Nova's orders that she, General Tang, act the way she was supposed to.

Like a popular little bitch.

"Excuse me, but I'm kinda on my period right now, so excuse me if I don't want to stain my new skirt," Trixie said in her "normal" snooty voice, nose upturned, each hand gripping the edge of the skirt she had bought just last weekend. It so, totally, looked like the others she had but this one, she had explained earlier that day, was more expensive.

Which was the truth. Ten dollars to the usual six. Sneaky bastards at Wall 2 Wall Mart.

"Then don't fucking wear white! Gosh!" Trixie bit her lip. Don't say it. Don't say it…but her lips started moving.

"You suggesting that you wear black so you don't have to worry about that stuff? Remind me never to borrow clothes from you again," Trixie said, her tone leaping from what was supposed to be snoot to sarcasm. She almost slapped her hand to her mouth. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Shit, this is gonna be bad…

"N-no, I w-was just kidding. I mean, ew? Stainage much?" Veronica regained her confidence with her disgustingly high-pitched laugh. Trixie didn't even bother to dignify that with a half-hearted chuckle, and instead raised an eyebrow, before turning to the sinks of the bathroom to wash her hands. If Veronica wanted to simultaneously be stupid and admit to staining herself during her period by accident, fine by Trixie. She couldn't care less.

And seriously, "stainage"? That can't be a word.

Suddenly, a slight giggle rang throughout the bathroom. Trixie turned around to see a short, bespectacled girl. Skin lightly-dusted with acne, only to be hidden somewhat by huge purple glasses and limp black hair tied in pig-tails, Tootie Johnson was the essence of geek. When she saw the popular girl staring, she hastily coughed and ran out of the bathroom. Veronica saw the blur of black and gray, and sneered.

"Omigod! Did you see that? She still wears that Catholic school outfit. So drab!" Trixie made a small hum of absent agreement. Honestly, she didn't mind Tootie's outfits anymore. They weren't really that bad, and were practical, even. No need to match this skirt with that shirt or anything. Everything was monochrome, and everything matched, like jeans and T-shirts. God, did she miss those.

"I bet that she's still wearing it to get that dweeb Turner to date her," Veronica continued after a moment, pulling out a tube of mascara to make her already fake-looking face even more painted-on. Trixie turned toward her, skeptical.

"Really? After you just said her clothes were boring? Besides that, didn't you like him at some point?" Trixie replied. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"It was a stupid phase. I was like, what, ten?" She had been talking relentlessly about Timmy Turner since he rejected her seven years ago, but Trixie decided that it was better to just keep her mouth shut and let her gossip like a good little bitch. "And, omigod, don't you know about, like, Catholic schoolgirl fetishes? It's the most common kind you know." If there had been a desk right in front of her, Trixie probably would have smashed her face onto it. Instead, all she managed was a shaky chuckle as she reached for the paper towels.

"O-oh, really?" Trixie asked, only half wanting the blonde to elaborate as she wiped her hands.

"Totally. Something about being secretly sexy, or something," Veronica explained, before laughing her signature snort. "Lol, they'd totally be the loser couple of the year!" The Asian girl weakly faked another laugh.

"Totally," she agreed, not sincerely nor sarcastically, as the pair walked out of the women's restroom.

_Tang to Nova, back on track, regained cover. Awaiting further orders, sir._

* * *

><p>Trixie groaned as she settled into her usual seat at the back of the classroom. As much as she loved her English class, she couldn't stand the people in it. Or, the person, to be specific.<p>

Tad Hirsch.

"Hey babe," he said, as Trixie sat down, sliding an arm around her shoulder coyly. Trixie chuckled drily.

"Hi," she replied, almost in monotone. Tad pulled her into him, and Trixie felt his broad chest against the back of her head, and the masculine smell that surrounded him tickled and seduced the girl's sense of smell. She turned her head up to the boy's face, and he smiled a gorgeous smile, shiny white teeth gleaming. As she offered him a small smile in return, he winked, and his perfectly-styled, dark blond hair swayed out of his face for just a moment, revealing the dark blue eyes underneath.

God, she hated him.

"Guess what I found out?" Tad asked smoothly, whispering in her ear. Trixie shivered.

"What?" the girl replied, barely managing to hide her disgust.

"Y'know how you couldn't date me because your dad doesn't want you dating?" Trixie nodded, not liking at all where this was going.

"Well, I talked to your dad last night, and he gave me permission to date you!" Tad said winningly, pecking her on the temple. Trixie winced. Damn, it was the no-dating rule that was saving her from Tad.

Did she mention that she hated him?

"Wonderful," the Asian girl replied dully, even sarcastically, as she slid further into her seat. If the ground had a mouth, she'd hope it was under her feet so it could swallow her. Or, better yet, under Tad's feet and swallow him. Then she could go through a single period of English class without being flirted with.

"So…be my girl?" Tad said, voice dropping to a husky growl. Trixie felt her eye twitch a little.

Haaaaate…Haaaaate…

"I-" was all Trixie managed to get out before she was interrupted.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Raynes said hurriedly, glasses askew as she rushed into the room. Her arms were flooded with notebooks and loose papers, and her cheeks were bright red from lack of breath. "Sorry I'm late, but someone in my last period class broke their ankle, and the only available room is on the other side of the school. And so I ran, and then I got stopped by the principle who thought I was a student again and-" the rather small teacher paused for a moment to allow herself a moment to breathe (or cough, as it happened) and dump her various papers onto her desk. "I'm here. Essays to the front if you don't want to fail my class," she finished, much calmer and sterner from her previous tone.

There was a shuffling of papers as kids revealed their essays from various notebooks, binders, and folders. From all except for the bozo on Trixie's right.

"You didn't do the essay?" the girl asked incredulously, pulling her own essay out of her bright-green binder. Tad shrugged his shoulders.

"She didn't exactly give us enough time. I had a great idea, but I needed to take time and care with it. She can't rush literary genius." Trixie had to give him credit-she had no idea he knew what "literary" meant. But still…

"She gave us two weeks to do it," Trixie replied, eyebrow arching. Tad rolled his eyes.

"I had other homework."

"She gave us three weekends." Tad blinked, before chuckling.

"Well, whatever. It's one essay, right? I'll just do it tomorrow." Trixie opened her mouth to say that, no, actually, Ms. Raynes said, quite clearly, that she wouldn't accept any late assignements, but changed her mind. Not her fault that she "conveniently" forgot.

The aforementioned teacher smiled as the essays made their way to the front.

"Alright, class," she started, walking around her desk and sitting on the top of it. "Today we're going to work on the partner projects we talked about yesterday. You all have a week to do them, and they're to be done in groups of two." Trixie groaned, not allowing her eyes to shift to the side. She couldn't, wouldn't, let Tad be her partner; not if she wanted to sacrifice both her grade and college recommendation from easily one of the best teachers she'd ever had.

"And, since this is a cooperation assignment, you will be assigned partners." Trixie sat up tall in her seat as Tad slouched in his. This was promising; now there was only a slight chance of her getting paired with Tad.

"And, to make it more fair to others; will everyone to the right of Tad's row please come up to get a slip of paper. Those people will be your partners." And now there is no chance, the Asian girl on Tad's left mentally danced, as the realization struck her that she wouldn't be paired with Tad.

"Ugh, this sucks," Tad moaned, rubbing Trixie's back consolingly. Trixie nodded, perhaps a little too perkily.

"Yep. Well, always next time," she replied, fighting hard to keep the smile off her face. She watched as a small crowd of kids formed around the teacher's desk, hiding Ms. Raynes from view.

"Uh…Trixie?" a voice shyly asked. Tad and Trixie spun around to see a rather tall African American boy standing behind them, a little slip of paper clutched in his hand.

"Back off, nerd. She's mine," Tad growled. Trixie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Easy sweetheart," she managed to get out without gagging. "He's probably my project partner, right?" the boy nodded.

"Er…yeah," he affirmed, looking around the room. Trixie followed his gaze to an Indian boy still at the teacher's desk, waiting to get a paper. Must be friends, she realized, before mentally slapping herself. Well, duh, they were both in Turner's group of friends. The Indian guy was Sanjay Johri, and the guy now shifting from foot to foot was…

"Andrew Jones, right?" the boy, Andrew, nodded.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, awkwardly. The three teens were silent for a moment. "So…let's find a place to sit, I guess," Andrew eventually finished. Trixie nodded and made a motion to move, before Sanjay walked over.

"Tad, right? We're partners for the project." Sanjay said this fairly fast, almost businesslike. A pretty strong contrast from his friend's introduction.

"Whatever, nerd," Tad said, rolling his eyes. Sanjay sighed, and turned to look at Andrew.

"See you later?" Sanjay asked, an unidentifiable emotion sparking in his eyes. Andrew nodded, a wide smile gracing his face.

"Why shouldn't you?" the two friends laughed, and Trixie absently let out a small smile. That was the sort of friendship she craved. Friends that could joke around like that and make every word meaningful.

_Tang, focus on the mission_.

_Apologies, Commander. Back on target._

"Come on, loser. Let's get this over with," Tad said, dragging the Indian boy away. The two friends exchanged one last glance before Sanjay looked toward where the blonde was pulling him.

"So, should we just sit here?" Trixie asked cautiously. Andrew nodded.

"Sure, I guess," he replied, sitting down. Another moment of awkward silence.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Trixie finally said. Andrew looked at her, somewhat alarmed.

_Tang, what are you doing?_

"We can't just sit here doing nothing, Andrew. I don't want to fail English, and you don't want to fail English. We're going to need to talk at some point," Trixie continued. Andrew let out a startled smile.

_Relax, Commander. It's one person, it won't compromise the mission._

"Yeah, I guess," he said, holding out a hand. "But it's kinda weird hearing someone other than Mom and Dad calling me 'Andrew.' Can y- er, do you mind if you call me A.J.?" Trixie grinned in return and reached her hand out.

"Why shouldn't I?" she replied, and they shook.

_General's Log: God, I wish the mission was over. Having real friends seems fun._

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the first chapter of my first Fairly Odd Parents fanfic. I don't have much to say, other than it's been strangely fun to write this. I mean, normally, I just think about the fic for ages and only get a little bit done at a time. This is the first time I had a thought, thought became plot bunny, and plot bunny actually made it on paper- er, screen. I'm, of course, ignoring the fact that I started this about a week ago and only finished it now.<strong>

**This has been something on my mind for ages. It actually started as a One-Shot about Trixie being forced to maintain a permanently girly persona, but I kinda liked the idea of her having an over-active imagination like the rest of us crazy FanFiction writers, which leads me to believe that, eventually, she'd start to crack and let her true self out. This chapter, naturally, is the beginning of the cracking period. **

**Wow, that sounded weird.**

**Anyway, if you have any critiques on plot, characterization, writing style, etc., please feel free to tell me. Remember, I can't improve unless I know what I'm doing wrong.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**esbmusic42**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Friday, after school at my house?" Trixie clarified, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as the bell rang. A.J. nodded in response, a slight smile gracing the boy's dark features.

"Yeah, sounds fine," he replied, standing up and reaching behind the desk chair to retrieve his backpack. However, before he could, a lighter-toned hand grabbed it and held it up.

"Hey, tha-" Trixie started, before realizing that the thief was Sanjay, and he was handing his bag to A.J. At the sound of her voice, they both turned toward her, A.J. in amused confusion and Sanjay in frustrated annoyance. Trixie jumped, a bit startled at the latter's reaction. Scratch that-it was less annoyance and more blatant hatred.

Or maybe it was annoyance and she was being paranoid again.

The Indian and the Asian glared and stared, respectively, at each other for a while, before A.J. coughed.

"Uh, yeah. Sanjay, we should probably go to lunch. Bye, Trixie," he said, a little quickly, before pulling Sanjay by his elbow. Sanjay turned back a bit to give one last bespectacled glare at the somewhat-disconcerted girl as he was dragged out the door and down the hallway. Trixie watched them go away, a thoughtful expression on her face. It must be nice, having friends that can defend you from potential threats. Trixie didn't particularly like the idea of being thought of as a threat.

_General Tang! You are fraternizing with your enemies' enemy! Don't forget your mission._

Trixie sighed as she allowed herself to be dragged out of English by her "boyfriend".

Right. Popular.

Yipee.

* * *

><p>To say Trixie was in a bad mood was an understatement. Between Veronica in the bathroom and Tad in (and out) of class, her day was going about as terribly as it could get.<p>

"So," Tad continued."I was thinking Friday night, we have a party at my house to celebrate our dating. And then on Saturday morning, we go to the Dimmsdale Sports Complex, where we can practice our…" Trixie, of course, had snapped somewhere around "Saturday," and was barely holding in her screams. Instead, she smiled weakly.

"Actually, I'll be working on my and A-, er Jones's project for English that night," Trixie replied, thanking her lucky stars.

"Can't you move it to another night though? We've been waiting to go out officially for so long, so…" Tad asked, genuinely upset and confused. Trixie bit her lip. It was moments like these that did make her feel truly sorry for not having actual feelings for him. She didn't really like any of the group she hung out with because of the natural lack of meaningful conversation. However, despite the fact that Tad was the poster boy for popular teenage stupidity, Trixie knew and recognized that he did like her as much as his limited emotional range allowed.

Still, she did have to finish the project…

"I'm really sorry, but Jones and I both need good grades on this project. We have to start it soon. We can still meet Saturday morning, though," Trixie replied softly, an apologetic smile forming on her face.

"But you always get good grades, so you can wait to start the project. Besides, you being my girlfriend is more important than grades." And this is why Trixie didn't like him. He's stupid, or at the very least illogical.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Jones and I have to start the project. We'll have the party on Saturday night, alright? That way we can spend the whole day together," Trixie ground out, barely holding in the wince inspired by the idea of spending an entire day with Tad Hirsch.

"But we're-" And Trixie snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't_-_" Trixie never finished the sentence, as she was barreled to the ground by a very large person. As much as it was the cherry on top to what was so far a terrible day, she could hardly blame him. It wasn't his fault that she had stopped walking and faced Tad in her anger, disrupting traffic.

But, still. She wasn't terribly happy about it either.

"Ow," the boy groaned on top of her. They heard a deep chuckle from above them.

"Nice one, Turner," Trixie heard a sarcastic voice ring from far above them. It took her a few seconds to recognize the name, and a few more to recognize the fact that Veronica was going to kill her when she found out what happened. Trixie moved her head to the side and there he was. Brown hair, blue eyes, pink hat and all.

"Not funny, Chester," Timmy Turner replied, groaning as he picked himself of the ground. He looked down at who he barreled over and instantly paled. "Oh, shi- I'm so sorry. I just…" Trixie just sighed and accepted the hand he offered to pull her up.

"It's fine. I-" she started, but Tad interrupted.

"She's hurt because of you, you asshole," he said, glaring at Timmy, who looked visibly nervous. And it was for good reason-Tad was very large, very strong, and very popular. The only thing Timmy had on Tad in a fight was height, but the difference was so slight that it could hardly make a difference.

"I-I'm really sorry. It was an accident, and I didn't mean-" Timmy apologized again, almost mumbling as he looked down to nervously play with the green watch on his wrist. Tad sneered.

"Well, that doesn't matter, because you did…" he said, advancing.

"Hey!" Chester McBadbat called out. Trixie jumped slightly, startled. She'd forgotten that Timmy had been with someone else in the hallway. "It wasn't his fault. Tang was walking backwards. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame her," he said boldly, an impressive feat considering the fact that he was only a few inches taller than Trixie, and was towered over by Tad.

"Listen, nerd-" Trixie had to think of a distraction, and fast. This was going in a bad direction, and the last thing she needed was to end today with a fight in the hallway.

"I'll meet with Jones tomorrow!" she blurted out, interrupting Tad. He, Timmy, and Chester all blinked and looked at her like she was insane. "I mean, I'll go to the party on Friday. I'll find him and ask to meet him tomorrow after school instead. So…yeah," she ended pathetically, mentally slapping herself on the forehead. Between the completely confused expression on Timmy's face and the somewhat amused one on Chester's, there was no possible way that it could've dispelled an argument-

"That's great, sweetie. I'll start with the arrangements," Tad said cheerfully, kissing Trixie quickly on the mouth before hurrying off to his next class which he, thankfully, didn't share with her. Noticing the two other boys looking at her dim-witted now-boyfriend, Trixie resisted the urge to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand before walking to Biology.

* * *

><p>"Now today, class, we're going to learn about FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Mr. Crocker suddenly jumped onto the desk. Trixie blinked with the rest of the class, and Mr. Crocker coughed.<p>

"I mean, THE DIGESTIVE SYSEM!" the balding teacher amended, left eye twitching slightly behind his crooked glasses. Trixie smiled slightly at his antics. Mr. Crocker always was, and forever shall be, her least favorite teacher (he wasn't exactly great at teaching, and the fact that he enjoyed when students failed definitely didn't help), but it didn't stop him from amusing her with his crazy, over-the-top obsessions with fairies.

Though the fact that he had followed her classmates from fifth grade into high school did creep her out enough to both prepare for his arrest and make her keep her amusement with his antics to herself.

"POP QUIZ! Miss Tang! Where is the duodenum, and what does it do?" Mr. Crocker's yell broke her out of her reverie. Trixie blinked. Right. The pop quizzes were another thing she definitely hated about Mr. Crocker.

"The duodenum? Uh…" she trailed off, looking around the room for help. Her eyes landed on Tootie for a moment, who was making squiggly motions on her belly. Trixie squinted her eyes in confusion.

"We're waiting, Miss Tang! Or do you want an F?" Mr. Crocker laughed croakily. Trixie rued the day she signed up for AP Biology. The class was hard enough as it was without the teacher wanting his students to fail. She looked back at Tootie for a moment. The latter was mouthing something, and pointing at her stomach.

No, but the stomach was above where she was pointing, and it doesn't let food move like that, so…

"It's a part of the small intestine, and it digests things?" Trixie half-guessed toward the end, smiling somewhat sheepishly. Mr. Crocker frowned.

"It digests foods chemically, and it absorbs the nutrients back into the body. But a decent try. B+," he decided, almost dejectedly. Trixie breathed a sigh of relief. She turned toward Tootie to silently thank her, but she was already facing the front, completely expressionless. Trixie frowned.

If she wasn't going to find out why she was given help, why should she be denied the right to thank her helper?

How rude.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Johnson!" Trixie called after class, racing through the hallways to catch up to Tootie, who was already several paces ahead of her. The latter paused for a moment, before turning around. Trixie winced at the somewhat impatient expression on her face.<p>

"What?" Tootie asked briskly, but not coldly. Trixie took a deep breath.

"I just, er…Thank you for that," Trixie eventually got out. Tootie raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" the bespectacled girl asked, her tone somewhere between confused and annoyed.

"Y'know, for this," Trixie explained, imitating Tootie's actions from earlier on her own stomach. Tootie sighed.

"I didn't do-" Tootie started before giving a sigh. "Sure, thanks. Whatever," she finished, turning back around to walk toward wherever her next period was. Trixie stood still, watching her for a moment, before interrupting.

"Wait!" Trixie called out again. Tootie turned around again. "I-Is there anything I can do? To repay you, I mean. Like, had I not gotten a good grade on this, I would have been in a lot of trouble for the semester," Trixie said, babbling slightly. As she was talking, she heard little sirens going off in her head.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_General Tang! Get out of your situation! You are in bad territory! You are compromising the mission!_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Thankfully, Tootie couldn't hear those little alarm bells, and smiled weakly.

"I'll let you know. Thanks anyway." And Tootie was running down the hall, calling out Timmy and Chesters' names. When they turned around, they smiled, the latter giving her a high-five and the former giving her a big hug.

And Trixie was left alone in the hallway, subconsciously debating whether she would prefer a hug to a high-five or not.

_General's Log: Popular people are stupid. Why don't they have fun ways to greet people? It's so boring and sad…_

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit, I updated one of my stories. And it only took me three months. I am a terrible person. I am aware.<strong>

**Anyway, so this is the part where I become a REALLY terrible person and say that of the eight characters in this chapter, two of them are already a couple, and four of them are going to pair up amongst themselves by the end of the story. If you get it right…I will mention you when the already-together couple is established in-text. If you get it wrong…I will congratulate you on a good try at the same time.**

**Moving on, the official poll on my profile says that my Harry Potter fic, "My Renewal, My Immortal," is currently my most-requested fic for updating. My plan is to close the poll sometime in January, at which point the number 1 story is going to be updated twice before I update another story. So if you hate/are bored by Harry Potter/MRMI, I plead that you note on the poll that you'd rather this fic or some other fic be updated instead. I'm trying to establish a stricter update schedule on myself, and I really need your guys' help to do so.**

**Speaking of help, if you have feedback on my characterization, plot, writing style, etc., please let me know. Remember, I can't improve unless I know what I'm doing wrong.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**esbmusic42**


End file.
